


一场大佬们的台球趴

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 接群里姐妹的脑洞，莱昂是卡卡的养父，莱卡父子AU，然后卡卡遇到了真爱，站街的舍瓦，然后两人商量私奔，但是被莱昂识破，舍卡被抓，后来跑调以后，遇到了善良的阿布，愿意帮他们逃到英国去。后来阿布背叛了舍卡，把卡卡交给了莱昂，带走了舍瓦，之后舍卡只能在大佬们的性爱趴上相互抚慰了。CP：舍瓦X卡卡；莱昂X卡卡；阿布X舍瓦 父子，群P，放置PLAY，注意避雷





	一场大佬们的台球趴

**Author's Note:**

> 4P车 CP：舍瓦X卡卡；莱昂X卡卡；阿布X舍瓦 父子，群P，SM调教，口活，放置PLAY，注意避雷

一场大佬们的台球趴

舍瓦被俄罗斯人带走以后，卡卡一直在反抗莱昂，卡卡不知道自己能坚持到什么时候，但是无论莱昂想让卡卡做什么，他都需要强迫和暴力让他的男孩听话，卡卡需要疼痛来让自己记住舍瓦并且维持对莱昂的恨意，不要屈服于情欲和亲情编织的游戏。所以，当莱昂告诉卡卡，明天要一起去参加一场俄罗斯人办的聚会时，卡卡毫不犹豫的拒绝了。“你不想送别的你的好兄弟路易斯么？”莱昂问，他总有办法抓住卡卡的弱点，在这段煎熬的岁月里，卡卡经常和莱昂收养的另一个男孩路易斯一起读圣经，他们之间已经有了深厚的友谊。“你要对大卫做什么？“”没什么，送别而已，阿布先生一直想要一个巴西保镖，路易斯在蓝桥会生活的很开心，再也见不到你了。“”你，你这个恶魔，大卫还没成年，你就要把他卖给阿布那个混蛋。“”阿布先生只是想培养属于自己的忠诚的手下，又不是要上他，你应该对你认识的那个小婊子有点信心，据说阿布先生已经骑在他身上快下不来了。还想再见你的好兄弟最后一面的话，我的乖孩子明天就打扮的漂漂亮亮来参加聚会吧，我保证你不会失望的。“

卡卡知道莱昂肯定准备了什么可怕的招数等待着他，又涉及到阿布，恐怕是。。。舍瓦，卡卡只能祈祷舍瓦真的像莱昂说的那样受到阿布的宠爱，那个俄罗斯大亨愿意保护自己的情人不要受到莱昂的伤害，但是莱昂总有办法得到他想要的。这场所谓的聚会到处透露着诡异，他们来到一家酒吧的地下室，路易斯早就被阿布的卫队长特里带走了，特里简单的给他们倒了一点酒水以后，也走了，地下室里只剩下他们俩人。昏暗的灯光中有一个小小的舞台，猩红的幕布，静谧的空气中嗡嗡的响声，让卡卡想到了这里很可能是一家SM俱乐部。没过多久，阿布就从地下室的另一侧走来了，他的脸上还是挂着十分和善的微笑。

“欢迎你们来打台球，这个台球桌已经等待了你们一整个晚上。“说着阿布掀开了改在台球桌上的绒布，又一个一个的点亮了两侧的红烛，卡卡才看清，一个人被绑在台球桌上。那个人的全身都被黑胶外衣紧紧的包裹着，每一根肌肉线条都完美的展示了出来，屁股朝天双手双腿大开的趴在台球桌上，嗡嗡声就是从他的体内传来的。”昨天刚刚做完前戏就把我的小夜莺绑起来了，他要生我的气了，不过我为了满足他，先用假阳具帮他拓展了一番，再给他玩了他最喜欢的那串七颗拉珠，让他的小穴好好感受一下，最后用一颗跳蛋刺激他的前列腺，在他快要高潮的时候，用黑胶将他最美的样子凝固下来，包裹起来，等着和莱昂先生分享。“阿布一边说，一边充满爱怜的抚摸着那人的大腿和屁股，那个人发出了哀求般的已经有些嘶哑绝望的呻吟。

是舍瓦，卡卡觉得眼前一黑，最后一丝侥幸也从他的心里流走了，他不知道他该怎么做，看着莱昂眯着眼睛，下意识的摸自己的下颚，卡卡知道这个恶魔的兴趣已经被挑起了。“卡卡先生，舍瓦也等了您整整一夜了，去拆开他吧。“阿布把一把小刀交到了卡卡手上，听到卡卡两个字，舍瓦的身体开始轻轻的扭动，他的呻吟里有了一点精神，开始变得急切。卡卡全身都在颤抖，但是他还是走到了舍瓦身边，刀刃所过之地，黑色的胶皮绽开，露出舍瓦白皙的皮肤和饱满的肌肉，卡卡仔细的将胶衣一点一点拨下，刀尖代替卡卡的手指在舍瓦身上游走，等到舍瓦被扒光，两个人都出了一身汗。  
至少阿布没打他，卡卡想，俄罗斯人对鞭子的痴迷他早有耳闻。“好了，现在我们可以开始打台球了，我来介绍一下规则，台球打中他的屁股是一分，打中他的卵蛋是两分”阿布用台球杆戳着舍瓦的屁股说，“我把蜡烛移过来，你们看的更清楚些。“说完阿布把两排红烛绑在了舍瓦的两条大腿上，点点蜡油滴在舍瓦的腿上，或许顾虑卡卡在这里，舍瓦并没有发出最能取悦阿布的呻吟，他在克制。”而如果能正好打的他高潮，就可以获得五分。“阿布一边说，一边取出了舍瓦后庭中的跳蛋和尿道中的针，”以一根蜡烛为一局，谁的得分最高，今天舍瓦就是属于谁的。“

莱昂第一个提起台球杆想要试试手气，台球直直的撞在了舍瓦的臀部，舍瓦的身体一颤，更多蜡油滴在了他的身上，引得他的身体一阵一阵的颤抖，烛泪如泣血，红色的蜡滴渐渐滴满了舍瓦的双腿。卡卡从小就和莱昂一起打台球，无论是对台球还是这种兽性的游戏本身，莱昂都当仁不让，而阿布显然非常了解舍瓦的身体，才开发出这么多花样，但是只要这是一场游戏，就要符合游戏的规则，如果他能赢得这场游戏，他就可以去拥抱，去抚慰舍瓦，即使在莱昂和阿布面前像两条宠物狗一样做爱也无所谓，他们以为是看狗在做爱，其实是狗看人在做爱。卡卡每次打球之前，都会平静的说一声到我了，他知道舍瓦听的见，舍瓦在忍耐，舍瓦需要他的支持。

除了刚开始的几次，剩下的几轮，几乎每一颗台球，都打中了舍瓦卵蛋，他难以自持的大叫来排解压力，但是他并没有射出来，这很难，他已经一晚上没有射了。随着一次一次撞击，他的阴茎在粗糙的台球桌上不断摩擦，终于在卡卡又一次温柔的撞击以后，舍瓦射了，憋了太久的精液涓涓流出。在第一次射精以后，快感和高潮都难以再抑制，舍瓦完全沉醉于本能的欲望之中。“再来。。。啊。。。啊。。。我还要“舍瓦甚至挺腰去不断接受撞击。等两排红烛燃尽之时，舍瓦的呻吟已经变成了呜咽，他射了至少三次。一次在卡卡的球上，但是俩次在莱昂的球上。

“我想我赢了“莱昂志得意满的微笑着放下了台球杆，走向舍瓦，摸来摸去，好像在衡量战利品的价值。”是的，恭喜您了，莱昂先生，舍瓦今天都是您的了“阿布还是笑眯眯的”希望您看在我们的友谊的份上，不要弄伤他。“”当然，我不是虐待狂，我只是希望舍瓦能帮我的爱子卡卡解决一些问题。刚才高潮爽么？小夜莺，你刚才叫的那么动人。““很舒服，先生。”“但是我亲爱的卡卡却总没办法享受性爱，就像我说的，我不是虐待狂，我不想每次都通过暴力和流血才能得到我想要的，而且我也不是一个自私的人，我希望卡卡也能学会享受性事，而不是每次做爱都像奸尸。”莱昂的话显然给舍瓦带来了巨大的打击，他之前或许还在奢望着卡卡和莱昂能恢复表面上的父慈子顺，但是听了莱昂的话之后，卡卡露出的混杂着愤怒仇恨与决绝的表情让舍瓦的心沉到了谷底。“你和卡卡不同，你是一个乖孩子，去舔舔卡卡，教教他做乖孩子的好处。”

舍瓦爬到卡卡脚边，用脸贴着卡卡的皮鞋轻轻的蹭着，他今天已经丑态频出，完全沉溺于欲望被人玩弄的样子都展现了出来，已经无所谓了，舍瓦不希望卡卡挨打，也渴望接触卡卡，但是如果卡卡要反抗这场屈辱的游戏，他愿意陪卡卡挨打。舍瓦小心翼翼的样子，让卡卡想起了他们的第一次，舍瓦被他的外表所欺骗，还以为卡卡还真是一个未经人事的大学生，舍瓦轻吻卡卡的裸足，缘着大腿一点一点试探性的亲上去，直到双腿之间。“别矜持了，里卡多，你是个大男孩了，你一直想着这个小婊子不是么，你再磨磨唧唧的话，我让路易斯来帮你脱。”不管莱昂吐出了怎样的威胁，卡卡都听明白了一件事，莱昂吃醋了，那他有什么理由不利用这次机会和舍瓦酣畅淋漓的做一场。

卡卡跳上沙发，把自己的衣服一件一件脱下，脱光的时候，屋里其他的三个男人都目不转睛的盯着他的指尖划过白皙的皮肤，开始撸动已经有些抬头的性器。阿布鼓励性的拍了拍舍瓦的屁股，舍瓦就急不可耐的冲了上去，扶着卡卡的屁股，开始舔弄臀瓣之间的秘所。舌头进的不深，但是非常灵活，卡卡的穴口没多久就被舔的松软了。舍瓦第一次帮卡卡舔穴是在第一次之后两个人一起洗澡的时候，当时卡卡被下了一跳，因为莱昂在事后从来不会和卡卡一起洗澡，仆人会让卡卡躺在浣肠的仪器上，让机器的水流自动完成清理工作。在卡卡红着脸说别舔，脏的时候，舍瓦居然还死皮赖脸的说：“是么，我觉得很甜蜜啊，大概是有菊花蜜吧。”

卡卡的欲望被渐渐唤起，两人沉浸在二人世界中，仿佛看戏的莱昂和阿布不存在一样，“进来。。。我想要。。。进来，填满我，安德烈，快。”卡卡小声恳求着，舍瓦很大，没有润滑剂肯定会弄伤卡卡，但是卡卡不在乎，他甚至疯狂的想着被舍瓦操死简直是他最好的结局。舍瓦还在犹豫，莱昂再也忍不住了，他走上前扇了舍瓦两下，然后掰着舍瓦的下颚，把性器塞到了舍瓦嘴里。卡卡看见莱昂抓着舍瓦的头发，逼舍瓦给他口交，就要起身与和莱昂撕打，被阿布按住了，阿布趁机扑到卡卡身上，舔着卡卡的锁骨，一只手揉着卡卡的胸，另一手偷偷蘸了润滑剂入侵了卡卡的后穴，肆意按压着卡卡的前列腺，惹得卡卡浑身无力的躺在沙发上，只能眼睁睁的看着莱昂侵犯舍瓦的嘴。

“舍瓦帮莱昂先生舔枪，你待会儿少受点罪，有什么不好？”“他可不需要，我的好男孩最喜欢疼痛和别人粗暴的对待。”“不，对美人就应该温柔一些。”阿布开始舔卡卡的脖子“任性是美人的特权，你值得最好的。”不管阿布的笑容和声音是多么温柔，卡卡都不能忘记他的背叛，这个笑里藏刀的男人唯一的目的就是占有舍瓦，卡卡抬头就要撞，阿布笑嘻嘻的躲开了，他把卡卡翻了过来，对着卡卡的翘臀啧啧称奇，伸手把玩臀瓣，“是不是冷落你了，小美人，要不要我来帮你舔舔啊，我的舍瓦爱死我的服务了。””您的舌头可满足不了他，想玩他的屁股的话，您可需要至少20cm的按摩棒，小了可满足不了他那张贪婪的小嘴。”

阿布感受到了莱昂对他占卡卡便宜的不满，考虑到莱昂正在使用舍瓦，真是一点亏都吃不得的人，阿布默默吐槽，阿布只能放弃这个轻薄美人的机会，转而走到煎熬的舍瓦身边，或许下次可以说服舍瓦陪他玩窒息，舍瓦被强迫的时候真像一只濒死的白天鹅。“我想知道，你们巴西人的屁股，都像您和您儿子这么翘么。”阿布打量着莱昂的屁股，甚至还上手摸了一把，“您不是得到了路易斯么，您可以去研究他的屁股，别忘了我们的交易。”还开不得玩笑，阿布在心里继续吐槽。

或许是阿布的施压起到了一点作用，莱昂放弃了继续欺负舍瓦，将他扔在了一边，走到沙发前，抱起卡卡，直接将青筋暴起的凶器插进了卡卡体内，卡卡硬是将一声惨叫憋在了喉咙里，咬破了嘴唇，生理性的泪水夺眶而出。卡卡的隐忍既让莱昂心疼，又让莱昂恼火，他的男孩多么自私啊，他不仅不接受莱昂的爱，还很懂得让莱昂痛苦的方式，那就是损害身体，伤害这件莱昂投注了最多心血育成的杰作。莱昂现在只能用这种方式来欣赏自己的作品了，原来在卡卡还听话的时候，莱昂还可以把卡卡包在怀里玩上，让卡卡坐在他的腿上，捏他屁股也捏他的小脸，还可以让卡卡做出各种各样的动作来供他欣赏，不过泪水沿着面颊留下，鲜血晕染嘴唇，也很美不是么，莱昂带着速度和力量冲刺，放弃了技巧，每一下都捅的极深。

等舍瓦从反复的拉拽和窒息中回过神来的时候，只听见肉刃毫不留情地肉体内抽插的声音和卡卡混杂着疼痛屈辱和快感的哽咽，他不顾一切的爬了过去，在肉棒插进去的时候舔弄结合处，在拔出来的时候舔弄莱昂的柱身，希望他能轻一点，慢一点，卡卡能好受一点。“小婊子，别在这儿碍手碍脚的。”被打扰了的莱昂一个耳光将舍瓦打到一边。阿布见状上前抱住了舍瓦，亲吻他的面颊和耳朵，柔声安慰。“你不是想尝尝卡卡的味道么，去舔吧。让他享受到，身体放松一点”在阿布的诱导下，舍瓦跪在了卡卡脚下，轻柔的舔卡卡的柱身，然后从头部开始慢慢开始吞咽，看舍瓦品萧本来就是一种享受，阿布把自己的性器也凑了上去，舍瓦乖巧的一手扶着一只屌，轮流服侍起来。

舍瓦的服务成功让卡卡就义一般的神情松动了，舍瓦看到卡卡的变化更加卖力的讨好，受到冷落的阿布显然是一个大方的人，毕竟他不是这场游戏的主角，他对着自己的性器和舍瓦屁股稍作准备就毫不困难的插进去了，开始了熟悉的律动。舍卡二人都被前后夹击，卡卡看着舍瓦，舍瓦含着卡卡，四个人达到了一种暂时的平衡，一时之间，房间里只有水声，卵蛋拍打屁股的声音和再也不压抑自己的卡卡的呻吟声。

莱昂蛊惑的声音在卡卡耳边响起“乖孩子，叫爸爸”，这恶魔的声音撕破了舍卡之间甜美的幻境，卡卡对莱昂怒目而视，莱昂却微微一笑，继续柔声说“爸爸的鸡巴干的你很爽吧，你的小穴咬的超级紧啊”愤怒和羞涩令卡卡的面色迅速变红，莱昂见到自己的挑逗起了作用，继续说：“求求爸爸，爸爸会奖励好孩子的，就射在你身体里，让你怀上爸爸的孩子，生一个可爱的小弟弟怎么样？”“怀孕？你这个老变态不会让任何人怀孕的，因为你不仅是一个老变态，还是一个阳痿的老变态，有什么东西在我身体里面么？我感受不到，啊！！！”莱昂狠狠的撞了卡卡的G点，不知道为什么，莱昂在戏耍他的猎物时总是冷酷无情，但是卡卡总能轻松的挑起他的怒火。“感受到了么，我的孩子，感受到是爸爸在干你了么。”“感受到了，好疼啊，我的屁股里一定是一根针，扎的我好疼啊。”舍瓦看着已经完全专注于拱火的卡卡，不禁想到，他们做爱的时候，卡卡很多次都在兴头上喊爸爸，他的心里对他的养父也有着爱意，只不过爱被仇恨掩盖了。

好像一切又走上了原来的轨迹，但是舍瓦和阿布的存在让莱昂冷静，他不能将自己暴怒失态的一面展示出来，他需要卡卡的屈服，今天是一个开始。“好孩子，叫爸爸，求爸爸的话，我让你的舍瓦干你，进入你。”这个条件令卡卡心动，卡卡犹豫了一会儿，终于小声叫了出来“爸~”莱昂想到他领养三岁的卡卡时，男孩黑溜溜的眼睛盯着他看了好半天，才蚊子声一般的叫出第一声爸爸。有了第一次，之后就容易多了，卡卡看着舍瓦，什么淫词浪语都往外冒，在卡卡的配合下，莱昂不久就如愿射在了卡卡体内，阿布也射了，结束了第一轮性爱。阿布到了一点酒，邀请莱昂坐到沙发上，一起在空窗期玩一点余兴节目。

“吃到了，满意了，我的小夜莺。”刚才卡卡已经射在舍瓦的嘴里，舍瓦不声不响的吞下了精液，他不知道莱昂这样的控制狂会不会因为卡卡未经允许射精而惩罚他，但是嘴角白浊还是让舍瓦的小算盘落空了。但是舍瓦的小心思取悦了阿布，看到莱昂的堵心，刚享受了一次完美的性爱的阿布心情不错，阿布向来是一个慷概的主人，“去彼此清理一下吧，我和莱昂先生看看找点什么好玩的给你们塞进去。”

这算是一个不错的彼此接触的机会了，舍瓦侧躺在地面上，捧起卡卡的屁股，尽量将刚刚莱昂射出的精液一滴不落的舔到嘴里去，卡卡模仿着舍瓦的动作，也舔了起来。看着两个美人在地上成69式舔弄，莱昂和阿布不免要对美人品鉴一番。“卡卡的屁股更翘，这真是天赋啊，他生来就应该挨操。”“舍瓦的屁股也很好，可能没有那么大，但是非常紧，他的腰很长，背入的时候扶着干很能用上力。”“我还是认为即使是背入，屁股也比腰重要，但是操卡卡确实应该正面上，虽然他没腰，但是他的那对奶子，真是极品，比女人的都大，更不要说他的高潮脸，超级性感，不像舍瓦，看着就冷感。”

“呵，舍瓦的欲望确实不算旺盛，但是我们的性生活质量很高，因为他懂得在做爱的时候全心全意的迎合和取悦，而且他的体力耐力和技术都很好，您看见他的口活了么，早晨着急上班和中午想要休闲一下的时候，在车上，在办公室，他十分钟就能让你爽到，而且前后都处理的很干净，绝对不会弄脏衣服和地板。”在他们相互炫耀的时候，舍卡已经在地上悄悄抱在一起了，他们获得了今天的第一个深吻，彼此交换了主人们的精液。

“这的确很好，您是怎么教他的呢？”“舍瓦本来就很熟练，您要是想要调教的话，您可以没事就拿假阳具塞在您的小可爱的嘴里，让他先习惯异物的入侵，然后买一台机器，就能在您工作的时候，让他每天练习两到三个小时。最难的一点是，要让他们在口交时被唤起欲望，因为他们一般并没有快感，我的建议是每天早晨，都拿出一点时间来，喂他们“喝牛奶”，干的时候拿一个电动玩具插在屁股里按摩，时间长了，一帮你口，他们就会不由自主的摇屁股。”

“这听起来不错，卡卡，过来，让舍瓦插你了。“卡卡一走过去，就被莱昂按在了他的阴茎上，”抬高屁股，让你的小婊子插你。“阿布饶有兴趣的看着莱昂让舍瓦充当”电动玩具“。”我说你可以插进来，可没说你可以动，你可要忍住啊，阿布先生，帮我监督您的宠物，不要偷吃，不然帮我狠狠的抽他。“”乐意效劳。“”我说过，好孩子才能得到奖励，能不能满足你淫荡的小屁股就看你这一轮能不能让我满意了。“莱昂爱抚着卡卡浓密的头发，夜还很长。。。


End file.
